Improvisation love
by Emisonian1
Summary: Alison DiLaurentis a une sœur, Stacy. Ces deux jeunes filles sont peut-être sœurs de sang mais elles ne se supportent pas, elles se détestent et se chamaillent h24 en s'insultant violemment, parfois même se tapent. Mais que se passe-t-il pour Alison lorsque sa soeur se fait renverser par accident après avoir eu une dispute avec justement Alison ? EMISON.


**"**_Jeune femme de 21 ans enfermée dans sa chambre en lisant un magazine, et oui, presque que ça à faire pour mon âge. En même temps je n'ai pas de _  
><em>travail, je pourrais bien sortir entre amies ou peu importe mais l'hasard à fait qu'elles étaient toutes occupées et au même moment. Pour faire court, je n'ai <em>  
><em>pas de vie contrairement à elles. Même ma soeur à un rancard, j'y aurais jamais cru si je ne serais pas allée sur son compte facebook pour être certaine <em>  
><em>qu'elle ne m'entait pas, finalement elle en a vraiment un, avec un certain Thomas. Mmh, aucune importance.<em>  
><em>Stacy à un an de moins que moi et malgré notre âge assez 'mature' (en quelque sorte) on ne se comporte vraiment pas comme tel. En fait, elle me déteste <em>  
><em>et je la déteste en retour, plus simple que ça y a pas. Nos parents sont morts il y a longtemps, ma mère est décédée lorsqu'elle a mis Stacy au monde tandis <em>  
><em>que mon père ne supportait tellement pas son manque de présence qu'il n'a pas arrêté de se saouler, résultat il a mouru dans un accident de voiture. Je me <em>  
><em>sentais mal et depuis je n'ai jamais arrêter de blâmer ma soeur pour ça; je ne devrais probablement pas car ça n'a pas été de sa faute mais je ne sais pas, j'ai <em>_toujours besoin de remettre la faute sur quelqu'un quand une mauvaise chose se passe, c'est plus fort que moi. Je ne suis pas assez forte et maître de moi-__même pour réglé correctement la chose ou justement moi-même. Pour le fait, nous deux vivons maintenant ensemble avec mon frère, sous les ordres de __celui-ci. J'aurais bien aimé aller vivre ailleurs et seule mais Jason nous l'a interdit, il dit que malgré notre perte nous serons toujours une famille; mmh j'ai _  
><em>arrêter d'y croire depuis qu'il n'y a pas un jour sans problème dans cette 'famille', comme nous nomme si bien mon frêre ainé. De toute façon, je ne pense <em>  
><em>pas avoir pu vivre par moi-même, pas par manque d'expérience ou quoique ce soit mais par manque d'argent. Parce que depuis qu'on est seul l'argent ne <em>  
><em>tombe plus du ciel, comme par l'hasard de la magie.<em>

_"-Ali," ma soeur déboule dans ma chambre sans même frapper, "prête-moi tes boucles d'oreilles bleus."_

_"-Tes parents ne t'ont jamais appris la politesse ?" je demande d'un ton sarcastique, connaissant très bien la réponse._

_"-Putain, ta gueule. Tu ne vas donc jamais arrêter avec ça ?!"_

_Je fais mine dé réfléchir une seconde, puis répond :_

_"-Non.", je souris._

_"-Tu sais le pire ? C'est que tu ne te rends même pas compte que tu te fais du mal à toi-même en me provoquant de cette façon."_

_"-Tu te trompes, j'en ai rien à foutre de ta gueule Stacy, alors dégage avant que j'te fasse dégager par moi-même."_

_"-Non, laisse-moi finir." elle dit négligente, "Je sais qu'ils te manquent et que tu m'en voudras toujours autant pour avoir tuée maman, comme tu dis, mais si _  
><em>tu ne t'arrêtes pas de me blâmer pour ça tu ne t'arrêtera jamais de penser autant à eux, ce qui fait que tu souffrira pour toujours en te rappelant toutes les <em>  
><em>fois que tu me vois que je les aient tués et tu sais que c'est faux."<em>

_Je sais bien qu'elle a raison mais comme d'habitude c'est trop pour moi de la laisser me manipuler aussi facilement. Certes mes parents me manquent et je _  
><em>sais que leur mort n'est la faute de personne mais ça me fait mal d'admettre qu'ils m'ont quitté en me laissant seule; je préfère faire souffrir ma propre <em>  
><em>soeur avec ça plutôt que de me dire qu'ils m'ont abandonné sans même un au revoir.<em>

_"-Je n'vais pas le répéter trois fois Stacy," je dis d'un ton menaçant, "sors de ma putain de chambre !" je crie._

_Elle me regarde attentivement et plisse les yeux._

_"-En fait, t'en as rien à foutre de c'que j'dis." ça sort plus comme une certitude plutôt qu'une question._

_"-Sérieux ? Je n'l'aurais jamais imaginé dis-moi." je me moque._

_"-Sale pute." elle dit avant de sortir._

_Je me lève brutalement et sort vite de ma chambre pour la rattraper dans le couloir, je la saisit par les cheveux et la tire vers moi, la mettant face à moi._

_"-Répète ?"_

_Elle se débat essayant d'échapper de mes mains mais je ne la laisse pas faire, à la place je tire plus fort sur ses cheveux et je peux voir dans ses yeux que je _  
><em>lui fais mal, elle se bat contre ses propres larmes, ne voulant pas pleurer devant moi.<em>

_"-Je t'ai dit de répéter donc répète !" je crie plus fort._

_J'ai une chance que mon frère ne soit pas à la maison, sinon on se saurait faîtes tuées toutes les deux._

_"-S-sale pute !" elle me crache dessus._

_"-Alors ça c'est la goutte qui fait déborder le vase." je dis en la poussant légèrement me préparant à la claquer mais à la place elle court et sort de la maison. _  
><em>Je la suis et tout va au ralentit, je ne peux rien faire, même pas crier, je suis immobilisée pendant que mon coeur rate un, deux, trois battements et accélère <em>  
><em>sauvagement; une voiture renverse violemment le corps de Stacy qui est maintenant remplit de sang, je regarde cette scène avec horreur mais surtout avec <em>  
><em>peur. Lorsque son corps attérrit au sol je me précipite vers elle, les larmes tombant sur mes joues, ne remarquant même pas les gens qui m'entourent.<em>

_"-Stacy ? Stacy répond-moi, Stacy !" je lui crie dessus, la secouant, "Stacy s'il te plaît," je pleure de plus en plus et c'est la première fois de toute ma vie que _  
><em>je suis à tel point effrayée pour une autre personne que moi, pour ma soeur que je n'ai jamais aimé, que j'ai traité comme une merde durant toute sa vie, <em>  
><em>depuis la minute où elle a vu la lumière du jour. "STACY ! Putain répond-moi salope, t'as pas droit de me faire ça, t'entends ? T'as pas droit de me laisser à <em>  
><em>ton tour, s''il te plaît répond je te promets de ne plus jamais te blâmer sur la mort de papa et maman, je te promets de te traiter meilleur, s'il te plaît Stace, <em>  
><em>répond-moi... je suis désolée..." je fond en larme me penchant sur son corps qui, je sais, n'est plus en vie désormais mais une pointe d'espérance règne en moi, je ne peux <em>_tellement pas la perdre, je ne le veux pas. "Sil te plaît..." je supplie, "excuse-moi."_

_Elle ne bouge pas, son corps n'est même pas fichu de faire un seul mouvement, même pas un minuscule tandis que moi, je pleure de toute mes forces, ma _  
><em>tête qui repose sur son ventre qui ne se soulève plus pour lui fournir de l'oxygène. C'est comme s'il n'y avait plus d'air autour de nous, ou plutôt de ce qui <em>  
><em>reste. Mon coeur continue de battre la chamade, non parce que j'ai une nouvelle raison de me blâmer à vie mais parce qu'une autre des personnes les plus <em>  
><em>importante pour moi est morte juste sous mes yeux. Je ne pense pas pouvoir supporter ça, j'ai trop perdu. Beaucoup trop. Je regrette tellement ce que je lui <em>  
><em>ai fait vivre, je regrette tellement ne lui jamais avoir dit que je l'aimais ou bien même l'avoir pris une seule fois dans mes bras, j'ai fait la conne pendant 20 <em>  
><em>ans pour au final me retrouver seule. Qui est-ce qui va m'emprunter mes affires maintenant ? Qui est-ce qui va me traiter de salope à chaque fois que je dis <em>  
><em>ou fait une chose de travers ? Qui est-ce qui va être là sans vraiment l'être ? Parce que si il y a bien une chose dont Stacy était douée est de t'engueuler tout <em>  
><em>en te remontant le morale quand il est a zéro, même en plein dispute et même quand tu la traites comme un monstre.<em>

_"-Alison ?"_

_Je relève la tête pour voir mon frère debout, en face de moi et du corps sans vie de Stacy._

_"-Jason..."_

_"-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait putain ?"_

_"-J-je...-"_

_"-Ta gueule !" il me crie dessus, "est-ce que c'est toi qui a fait ça ?"_

_"-N-non, c'pas c'que tu crois Jason, j'te jure. C'était un accident, elle a couru et tout s'est passé tellement vite," je dis en pleurnichant une nouvelle fois._

_"-Peu importe." il chuchote, pleurant cette fois et il tombe à genoux devant le corps de notre soeur._

_Je me met à mon tour à genoux et le prend dans mes bras, m'excusant de toutes les façons possible. Des ambulanciers ainsi que des policiers et des tats de _  
><em>gens arrivent et nous dit de reculer mais je n'ai plus de force pour pouvoir faire un seul mouvement, mes paupières deviennent lourdes puis plus rien, je ne <em>  
><em>vois rien mis à part du noir profond.<em>**"**

Voilà comment en gros je me suis retrouvé ici, dans cette petite ville nommée Rosewood, **_sans famille_**.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon et bien je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser ahah, je veux dire l'inspiration m'est venu, comme ça pouf! Sans même me prévenir, du coup j'ai décidé d'écrire et au fur et à mesure voilà ce qu'il en est sorti. Je ferai bien sûr d'autres chapitres car j'ai quelques idées mais pour rassurer ceux qui lisent déjà mon autre fiction<em> je ne vais pas la laisser tomber,<em> c'est juste que voilà, la faute à l'inspiration sinon je ne comptais pas vraiment écrire une autre fiction :')**

**Enfin bref, tant que j'y suis : profitez à fond de vos proches car tout peut arriver à n'importe quel moment ! C'est ce qu'on appelle le pouvoir de la magie de l'avenir ;) **(nan j'déconne j'viens de l'inventer) **xoxo. **


End file.
